


【授翻】Beautiful roses and battle scars 玫瑰与伤疤

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Anakin isn't a piece of shit, Anal Fingering, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Devotion, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scars, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Too much praise, Top Anakin Skywalker, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: “当你遇到你的灵魂伴侣时要怎么样知道那就是他呢？”欧比旺问自己的师父。“哦，你不会知道的。只有在其中一方受伤后灵魂伴侣链接才会起作用。一方身上的伤疤会在另一方身上显现出花朵形状的印记。”





	【授翻】Beautiful roses and battle scars 玫瑰与伤疤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful roses and battle scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734901) by [MiaGB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB). 

当欧比旺第一次问奎刚有关灵魂伴侣的问题时他还十分年轻。奎刚有些意外，不过很快就变回往常那种平静的样子。他坐到地上，看着欧比旺，温柔地笑着问他：

“你从哪里知道灵魂伴侣的，徒弟？”

“我们上一次的任务里。议员失踪后你让我和他的妻子待在一起，她当时伤心欲绝，说议员是她的灵魂伴侣，她不能忍受失去他。”

“她说的没错。很多人都无法承受失去灵魂伴侣的痛苦。”

“什么是灵魂伴侣，师父？”

“有时候两个人出于原力的意志结合在一起。有些人说这种结合是因为两人原力的特征太过相似，不过没有人知道究竟是为什么。灵魂伴侣之间的联系十分强大，据说两人深处的灵魂相连。”

欧比旺眨了两下眼睛，完全为原力的这种力量着迷了。

“当你遇到你的灵魂伴侣时要怎么样知道那就是他呢？”他问自己的师父。

“哦，你不会知道的。只有在其中一方受了伤后灵魂伴侣链接才会起作用。一方身上的伤疤会在另一方身上显现出花朵形状的印记。”

奎刚拉起欧比旺的手轻轻把他的袖子卷起来，他的手指滑到了徒弟的前臂上。

“如果你的灵魂伴侣的前臂上划了一条很深的伤口，你的前臂上就会出现一枝花。一般是深红色的，不过也可能带着粉色和紫色。当你的灵魂伴侣去世，这些花朵就会变灰凋谢。”

“那如果我的灵魂伴侣永远没有受过重伤呢？”

“那你就永远无法确定你们是不是灵魂伴侣。除非你受了伤然后他身上出现了花的印记。”

那天晚上欧比旺睡着前脑子里想着也许自己在银河系某处也有一个灵魂伴侣。对方可能就在科洛桑的绝地圣殿里，也可能在某个遥远的外环星球，他们永远都不会相遇。也有可能，他的灵魂伴侣并不存在。奎刚说过这种链接十分罕见，大多数人都无法拥有。不过，欧比旺忍不住想要知道和另一个人拥有如此深的联系是什么样的感觉。

这件事在他的脑子里停留了几天后，就被忘记了。

·

当欧比旺第一次认为自己找到了灵魂伴侣的时候，他十七岁。委员会派他和他的师父前往曼达洛保护一位名叫莎廷的政治家。现在回想一下，他觉得当时真傻，不过那时候一切都感觉那么美好。莎廷年轻漂亮，极其迷人，而且很有魄力。欧比旺之前从未有过这样的感觉，因此对这段关系过度在意。

到了任务的第三天，他和莎廷两个人深夜在王宫的花园里相会。他们相互亲吻着，欧比旺发誓他会离开绝地，和她在一起。莎廷在两人的吻间轻轻笑了，小声说道：

“冷静点，欧比旺。我们对彼此几乎还一无所知呢。”

她留下了晚安吻，返回自己的住处。

第二天情况急转直下。恐怖组织对莎廷和她的家人发动了袭击。一瞬间大厅里一片混乱，到处是袭击者和守卫的激光枪，绝望的人们在四处尖叫。欧比旺脑子里只有保护莎廷。他才刚刚遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，不能这么快就失去她。在一片混乱中，他找到了躲在转台后面的莎廷。

“我带你离开这里！”他说。

他抱起她开始跑。他必须得跑快点，带她离开这里到安全的地方。在他们的四周，穿着曼达洛盔甲背着喷气背包的袭击者在空中到处射击。欧比旺把注意力全都放到了躲避激光枪上，等他看见倒在路上的东西时已经晚了。他被绊倒了。莎廷被甩出去好几米，落在半小时前还完好无损的那面巨大的镜子的碎片上。

她的身上流了很多血，欧比旺惊慌失措。他爬起来，抱起莎廷继续往前跑。他没有注意到她的伤到底有多严重，甚至没注意到她的皮肤里还有镜子碎片。欧比旺的脑子里只有一个想法——快点把莎廷带到安全的地方，远离这些袭击者。

一个小时后奎刚找到了欧比旺，看见吓坏了的他拼命用原力维持着莎廷的生命。在莎廷失血过多失去意识后他们躲到了一个地下室里。奎刚安抚了他的情绪，告诉他袭击的组织者已经被逮捕，然后叫来护卫带莎廷去医院。

“她快要死了！都是我的错！我把她摔在了镜子的碎片上！”欧比旺一边抽泣一边尖叫着。

奎刚抱住他直到他冷静下来。半个小时后，医疗机器人过来通知他们莎廷的情况很快就会好起来。欧比旺需要的就是这个，深呼吸然后回到原来的样子。

他的师父让他回寝室洗个澡换掉沾满血迹的袍子。当他脱衣服的时候，脑中忽然闪现一个念头。他相信自己脱掉衣服后就会看见满身的花状印记，因为莎廷受伤了，他的灵魂伴侣受伤了。当袍子滑落到地上，他转过身去看镜子里的自己的时候……

……什么都没有。

他苍白的皮肤上一个印记也没有。

他说不出当时自己的感受。沮丧、伤心、失望，或者三者皆有。过去几天里发生的那些事情让他坚信莎廷就是他的灵魂伴侣。然而镜子里只有他赤裸的身体，像往常一样，没有一个花状印记。说到底莎廷并不是他的灵魂伴侣，他之前的想法真傻。

后来他把这件事告诉了奎刚，他的师父像往常一样平静地听完所有事情后，把手放在欧比旺的肩膀上，安慰着他。

“你还很年轻，徒弟。你还有很多东西要学。这只是你第一次坠入爱河，感到困惑是理所当然的。以后你会明白，当你爱上某人，并不代表对方就是你的灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣之间享有极其深厚强大的链接。”

几天后他们确定基本不会有再次袭击了，因为恐怖组织已经失去了他们的领导者，失去了力量——至少现在是这样。奎刚宣布这次任务结束。莎廷来向他们道别，她身上依旧缠满绷带，不过状态看上去不错。她在欧比旺脸颊上轻轻亲了一下，说：

“很高兴认识你，欧比旺·肯诺比。希望你以后能成为一个强大的绝地武士。”

一切就这样结束了。她拒绝了欧比旺离开绝地和她在一起的提议。到最后她是对的，他们对彼此几乎一无所知；奎刚是对的，他不懂什么是爱情。他又一次觉得自己像个傻瓜。

他觉得最好的选择就是忘掉灵魂伴侣这件事。

永远。

·

接下来的几年里日子很平静。没有太多困难的任务，常常几周时间都呆在圣殿里，和奎刚一起冥想，在档案馆里学习……欧比旺不知道这只是暴风雨前的平静。接着又一个简单平静的任务开始了：到小行星纳布去和贸易联盟谈判协商终止贸易封锁的条款。

“我相信这场谈判很快就会结束。”他的师父说。

他们绝对没有料到事情会发展成一场星球入侵，而他们的任务也变成了保护纳布年轻的女王。艰难地突破贸易联盟的封锁线后，他们的飞船需要立刻得到修理。师父让他搜索附近能降落的星球。欧比旺坐在主机前检查导航器，上面显示有三个星球可供选择，它们没有一个被贸易联盟控制，而且距离都差不多。欧比旺选哪一个都行。

他选择了塔图因。

现在回想起，这个选择对他人生的改变如此之大。没有选择其他两个星球而是选择了塔图因，这个选择影响了之后的所有事。有时他会想这究竟是原力的意志还是只是一个巨大的巧合。

在塔图因着陆后，奎刚带着帕德梅和那个奇怪的两栖动物去了城里寻找飞船的替换零件。欧比旺呆在船上研究如何修理飞船。第二天他们带回了需要的零件和一个九岁的男孩。

“安纳金，认识一下欧比旺·肯诺比。”奎刚说道。

欧比旺握了握男孩的手，同情地对他笑了笑。那个时候他并没有什么太大的感觉，就只是和一个孩子的见面而已。他完全不知道这个孩子今后会如何改变他生活的方方面面。也许是之后与西斯战斗的阴影盖过了那个瞬间。也许没有什么感觉是因为，这件事确实没有什么不寻常的。他不知道。原力是难以捉摸的。

在那个时候欧比旺就已经感觉这次任务不可能再更糟糕了。从星球入侵到早已灭绝千年的西斯的出现，整件事不可能变得更糟了。但当他看着达斯摩尔的红色光剑穿过自己师父的身体时，他知道自己错了。

当他们一周前开始另一个平常的外交任务时，欧比旺想不到自己会参与到一场星球入侵中，失去他的师父，杀死一个西斯，然后将一个九岁孩子收为自己的学徒。事情就这样发生了，被授予武士称谓的几个小时后，他为安纳金剪了传统的学徒发型。

“这里的头发要留长。”他指着留学徒辫的地方告诉安纳金。“我们留一根辫子，等到你成为绝地武士的那一天，我会把它剪下，作为你从学徒成长为和我平等的武士的象征。”

安纳金的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎对刚学到的这些新事物这些传统感到惊奇。

头发剪好之后，欧比旺准备给安纳金换上新的绝地袍子。他看着男孩脱掉自己的衣服…哦，欧比旺惊讶地发现安纳金身上布满了小小的花状印记。他仔细观察确认自己没有看错。这些花都很小，说明不是什么严重的伤。无疑是灵魂伴侣的印记。他从未想过会有人在这么小的年纪就拥有灵魂伴侣印记。

“安纳金，你身上的印记是怎么弄的？”他好奇地问。

“有些在我出生时就有了，有些是之后陆续出现的。妈妈说这些地方就是我的灵魂伴侣受伤的地方，是真的吗？”

他出生时就带着这些印记！欧比旺从来没有想过这种可能性。他的灵魂伴侣要么比他大很多，要么有一个不幸的童年。

“是的。”

“你知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁吗？”

他检查了一下这些印记然后说：

“从印记本身很难看出来。他们太小了，遍布你全身。任何人都有可能。”

“我希望是帕德梅。她是我见过的最漂亮的女孩。”

欧比旺忍不住笑了。安纳金天真的语气让他想起了多年前的自己，坐在同样的房间里，问奎刚什么是灵魂伴侣。他本可以告诉安纳金帕德梅应该不会受那么多伤，他的灵魂伴侣应该是战士、赏金猎人或者海盗这种生活不太顺利的人。浑身都是伤的人可不是每天都能遇见的，即使只是小伤。

“我们把你的袍子穿上吧！”他转换了话题。

新衣服盖住了安纳金身上的印记，他们的注意力转移到了别的事情上。欧比旺对安纳金身上印记的好奇从来没有停止过，但是他没有再提起过这件事。几年的时间过去了，这件事似乎并没有多大影响。

直到某件事情。

·

事情发生在安纳金十一岁的时候。

第一年的训练里，欧比旺只让安纳金学习理论知识和练习原力。由于安纳金不像其他学徒在圣殿长大，他的训练方式很不一样。而安纳金讨厌这种方式！他看着同龄的学徒都在练习光剑打斗，而自己的师父甚至连一把训练用的光剑都不给他。又经过一年多的练习后欧比旺才给了他一把训练用的光剑。

“什么时候我才能得到一把真正的光剑呢？”男孩抱怨着。

“等你第一次被这把剑伤到的时候你就会庆幸这不是一把真正的光剑了。学会保持耐心，徒弟。”

这个回答让安纳金很不满，他气呼呼地走开了。

令欧比旺惊讶的是，安纳金对光剑的掌握极其出色。一般来说年轻学徒都会在光剑训练的第一周伤到自己，但安纳金不仅避开了所有事故，和训练机器人的对战表现也十分优秀。这反而助长了他过分的自信心，一直吵着想试一次真正的光剑。这个要求很容易拒绝，但安纳金想要参与到学徒间的对抗练习这个要求欧比旺就无法拒绝了。毕竟他确实很优秀。在几个月的光剑训练后他至少已经可以做到不在打斗中伤到自己了。况且，让他品尝一下失败的滋味对他过分的自信心也有好处。

隆重的这一天到来了，欧比旺带着安纳金来到比赛场地。男孩满心欢喜，就像所有的愿望都在这一刻成真了一样。他第一次对抗的对手是昆兰·沃斯的学徒，一个叫艾拉的提列克女孩。

对抗一开始进行得非常顺利。安纳金一开始采取了进攻的策略，动作十分流畅，而艾拉也完美地挡回了所有攻击。她让安纳金一直保持进攻的状态，几分钟后当安纳金开始感到疲累，她忽然发起攻势，打得安纳金措手不及。安纳金的手已经开始不稳，在对方猛烈的进攻下进行艰难的防御。欧比旺看得出艾拉的每一次进攻都让安纳金更难招架。她忽然向下一击，而安纳金没能挡开这一剑。

男孩倒在了地上，因为腿上的伤发出尖叫。虽然他们在对抗中使用的只是训练用光剑，但像这样的伤还是会留下一道丑陋的伤疤。艾拉意识到发生什么后立刻关掉光剑跪在男孩身边帮他处理伤口。看着自己的徒弟躺在那里身上带着伤，欧比旺心里有种奇怪的疼痛感。这不是普通的担心或者同情，这种感觉如此强烈以至于欧比旺感受到了身体上的疼痛。他控制住自己不要立刻跑向安纳金查看他的情况。他知道这就是一个烧伤——可能是个严重的烧伤，但安纳金不会有什么大事。

他慢慢站起来，平静地走到艾拉身旁蹲下，抓住安纳金的手腕不让他碰到伤口。男孩痛苦地呻吟着，腿蜷了起来。伤口看起来很严重，但不是最坏的情况。像这样的事故可能会造成更严重的伤。影响安纳金的可能更多的是意外而不是疼痛。欧比旺把手放到艾拉肩上，把她的注意力从安纳金的痛苦中转移到他自己的平静之中。

“别担心，他不会有事的。”

这句话安慰了艾拉许多。在安抚好昆兰的学徒后，他抱起自己的学徒走向医疗室。

一个小时后，欧比旺坐在冷静了许多的安纳金的身边。他们脱掉了已经毁掉的裤子，伤口得到了仔细的清洁消毒，敷上了软膏。现在欧比旺正在给安纳金的腿缠绷带。这件事本可以让医疗机器人来做，但他自己揽下了这个任务。这是安纳金第一次受比较严重的伤，他觉得由他这个师父亲手来处理而不是机器人会更好。而且，欧比旺心里有种奇怪的力量驱动他照顾这个孩子，他不知道为什么。

“你现在庆幸这只是一把训练用光剑了吧？”

安纳金恼怒地点点头，眼睛盯着地面。

“我要等我足够厉害了以后再和别人打，那样我就能打败所有人。”他小声说道，欧比旺坐得足够近才听见这番话。

“可光剑对抗时训练的一部分，安纳金。”

“可我不想输！”

欧比旺把他的学徒辫放在指间摩挲着。

“输赢有时，这是平常事，徒弟。”

剩下的一天安纳金都保持着那张气冲冲的脸。在他睡觉前，欧比旺坐在床边给他换绷带，换完之后，他道了晚安，在安纳金前额留下晚安吻。

回到自己的房间，欧比旺只想快点洗个澡，他全身上下都是难闻的药膏和消毒液的味道。他立刻开始脱衣服，脑子里只想着快点让热水冲掉他浑身的疲劳。他脱下三层袍子、靴子，最后是裤子。当他褪下白色的裤子时，他呆住了。

哦，天啊……

他的左腿前面有一朵巨大的红玫瑰。

欧比旺呆呆地坐在床上，裤子半褪到膝盖，震惊地看着身上的印记。这不可能是巧合。这绝对是灵魂伴侣的印记，位置和安纳金受伤的地方一模一样。他亲手帮安纳金处理的伤口，他知道是完全一样的位置。

但是怎么会这样？这个孩子怎么可能是他的灵魂伴侣？在无数疑问涌出的同时，之前的一切问题也都得到了答案。欧比旺以为安纳金的灵魂伴侣是个什么罪犯之类的，但其实答案就在他鼻子底下他却没有看到。安纳金的灵魂伴侣是一名绝地，在男孩出生时就已经处于高强度训练下的绝地，所以他出生时带有的灵魂伴侣印记就完全说的通了。幸运的是，即使经历了那么多次危险的任务，欧比旺从来没有受过重伤，所以安纳金身上的印记都很小而且分散。只有经过很细致的检查才能发现这些印记和欧比旺身上的伤疤相符合。这样的检查谁也不会想到去做。

但这朵在他大腿上的玫瑰……已经不需要更多的检查验证了。事实很明显，安纳金是他的灵魂伴侣，无可否认。

欧比旺需要点时间来想清楚这件事情。在最初的震惊之后，他决定仔细检查一下这个印记。它很美。很明显是玫瑰的形状，不过有点模糊，就像水彩画一样。仔细看的话，红色中间还参杂着一些粉色和紫色。他很快就喜欢上了这个印记，并且无法抗拒那种当他看着印记时胸膛里的温暖。这种感觉就像当初安纳金因为噩梦缠身而哭泣，躲在他怀里的时候一样，就像当他看见年轻的徒弟因为受伤而尖叫的时候一样，混合着爱恋和保护欲。他之前有过很多次这种感觉，但从来不知道为什么。现在一切都解释得通了。

这场沐浴没有欧比旺期望的那么令人放松，那天晚上他几乎没有睡着。他的大脑充斥着各种各样的念头。他该怎么办？应该和安纳金说吗？还是应该告诉委员会？

第二天早上，他把安纳金送去乔卡丝塔大师那里学习绝地档案，自己坐下来冥想了一整天。

·

不要告诉任何人——在内心深处欧比旺知道这是最明智的决定，但这样的选择对欧比旺来说是很困难的。他最后还是决定不把这件事告诉绝地委员会，他知道大师们会把安纳金从他身边带走。他知道自己对那个男孩的感情是违反绝地信条的，违背绝地的理念。绝地不该有这样深的羁绊。他知道自己应该远离安纳金，但是……他做不到。他不能让别人带走他的徒弟，带走他的安纳金。仅仅是想到这一点他的心里就像空了一个洞，让他开始恐慌。他不能，他做不到。

而他也没有理由告诉安纳金。他们之间的灵魂伴侣链接永远也不会发展出什么关系的。因为他们是绝地，这个身份高于其他的一切。而绝地不允许这些东西。而且，安纳金还是个孩子，一个容易焦虑、冲动热情的孩子，总是以常人十倍的热情来处理事情。和他说这些事只会带来坏处。

所以欧比旺决定保留这个秘密，不告诉任何人。这件事会慢慢淡出他的生活。他不会再提起这件事，不会再去想它，不会再多做什么。

忽视它似乎并不是很难。

直到某件事情。

·

几年来，链接就只是像之前一样：混合着保护欲和爱恋。每次男孩受伤，欧比旺照顾他的时候心里都会有一种深深的难过。而他总是受伤，安纳金经常冲动行事，几年过去身上多了许多伤疤。与此同时，欧比旺身上也多了许多玫瑰花枝，这些印记全都被他藏在了四层布料之下。

几年过去，安纳金进入了青春期，不知道如何处理自己泛滥的荷尔蒙，于是他像其他学徒一样向自己的师父求助。其中有几次以奇怪的谈话结束，欧比旺告诉安纳金该如何学会利用冥想抑制自己的冲动，把它释放到原力之中。而这只会让安纳金更加沮丧。他不擅长冥想。事实上，他在这方面糟糕透顶。

而有几次当他们睡在一张床上时，欧比旺每天早上醒来都伴随着某样东西戳着自己的大腿，以及两人奇怪的姿势。他知道青春期的学徒对自己的师父产生某些情感是很正常的。事实上，当他和安纳金一样大的时候，曾经也对自己的师父产生过一些性方面的好奇。师父是徒弟唯一的榜样，这种感情很正常，不难预料。

但和自己的师父拥有灵魂伴侣链接并不在意料范围之内。这吓坏了欧比旺。

安纳金对他的喜欢很明显。男孩太过情绪化，完全不知道如何隐藏自己的感情，或者某些想法。有几次欧比旺忽然被原力链接里涌起的情欲击中了。安纳金经常沉浸在自己的想法里忘记竖起屏障，欧比旺不止可以感受到他的性冲动，甚至可以知道对象是谁。有时是同龄的其他学徒，有时是帕德梅，但最频繁的是欧比旺自己。每到这种时候他不得不深呼吸恢复平静再转向他的徒弟。

“安纳金！”他每次都喊得很大声，故意把安纳金从他的白日梦里惊醒。然后一双大眼睛就会转向他。“我可以感觉到你在想什么。”男孩的脸总是立刻红了起来。“去冥想，释放这些念头。”之前的兴奋完全变成了沮丧。“还有，不要忘记你的屏障！”此时男孩早已离开了房间。

每到这时候欧比旺就会很担心。安纳金对他的这种喜欢什么时候会改变呢？不再是对师父的爱慕，而是变成对灵魂伴侣的那种感情。安纳金对他的这种喜欢会消散吗？还是会变成更深更重的感情？

欧比旺很快发现自己过分沉浸在这些担忧这些感情之中，于是他闭上眼睛，集中注意力想着他知道自己能够相信的东西：

无需激情，平静心智。（There is no emotion, there is peace.）

·

这些事情带给欧比旺的不只是担心和沮丧，还有提醒：安纳金不再是小孩子了。十六岁的安纳金比他的师父还要高大强壮，每次俯视着对他唠叨训话的欧比旺时他都觉得很有趣。

他开始注意到安纳金的帅气。忽然之间他就开始观察他肌肉的线条，他的皮肤上面布满了小小的水彩花朵，还有他脸部和下颌的线条。这种感觉并不是纯粹性方面的，而是关心、爱慕以及一种奇怪的吸引力的混合，让他想要上去抱住安纳金，一直抱上几个小时都不放手。他想要抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他的下颌。

但就像其他事情一样，他把这些感觉都放到了一旁，心里念着那句智言：

勿纵情欲，沉静明意。（There is no passion, there is serenity.）

·

他们两人经常睡在一张床上，从这段师徒关系的一开始就是这样。有时候任务的条件无法提供两张床，而另外一些时候，当他们在圣殿的公寓里时，安纳金会偷偷溜上欧比旺的床，有时是因为噩梦，有时只是因为他需要欧比旺的安慰。而不管什么时候，欧比旺的双臂都永远为他打开。

当安纳金第一次问到师父自己为什么从来没见过他的身体，是在一张被迫共享的床上。

这次的任务在一个靠近外环边缘的沙漠星球上。他们本该和线人接头的，对方说他掌握了有关一件密谋的情报。在现在这样的紧张局势下，有杜库伯爵这样厉害的角色掌握着权力和名声，每一条情报都至关重要。委员会会派出最好的武士执行这样的任务。

这个星球很像安纳金的母星。他们躲开了乞讨的拾荒者，风很热，裹挟着沙砾吹进眼睛里。这里的环境糟透了。欧比旺只想快点离开，而安纳金…可怜的家伙，在这里多待一分钟他看起来都像是更愿意去死。高温、沙漠，让他想起做奴隶的那些日子……欧比旺知道男孩最恨的就是这个。更糟糕的是，等他们到了接头的酒吧，却被酒保告知线人今天不能来了。

“他说自己被跟踪了。”瘦高的提列克人一边擦着酒杯一边告诉他们。“他说自己有办法摆脱他们，明天早上来这里和你们见面。”

现在得不到信息，他们只能寄希望于线人的计划和运气，在这里停留到明天早上。提列克人给他们提供了背后的一间屋子过夜。在那样的星球上找到比这更好的住处是没什么希望了。所以现在欧比旺正躺在这个小小的房间里，和自己生气烦躁的徒弟挤在一张小小的床上。本来应该没什么问题，没有什么不寻常的。但这次有一点小麻烦。

这个星球气温很高。超级高。

这里热到睡不着觉，更别说和另一个人挤在一起。欧比旺面对着墙已经躺了一个多小时了。他知道安纳金也睡不着，他一直不安分，动来动去，抱怨着高温和落脚的地方，以及这次难熬的任务。最后他的脸埋在了师父的后背上，双臂环住欧比旺的腰。

“师父，把衣服脱掉。”安纳金嘟囔着。

“不行。”欧比旺毫不犹豫地回答。

“你的衣服让床上更热了！”

确实是这样的。欧比旺觉得自己袍子下的身体都快烧起来了。他现在只想回到他在圣殿的私人房间，可以锁起门来不让任何人见到自己身上的红色玫瑰印记。

“你的袍子磨着我我都动不了。拜托，把衣服脱了。”

“我说了不行，安纳金。”

“搞什么鬼啊，师父，你怎么了？是你的袍子下面藏着什么东西吗？”

他的心脏漏跳了一拍。被发现的微小可能吓得他要死。他一下子跳了起来，气冲冲地看着安纳金，让他立马闭上了嘴。

“快睡觉！”

安纳金气呼呼地背过身去，把头埋在枕头下面。欧比旺可以通过链接感受到他的愤怒和沮丧——安纳金依旧忘了竖起屏障。又花了半个小时欧比旺才终于睡着，这期间安纳金一直安安静静地躺着。

第二天早晨，他们发现线人在夜里被杀了。

·

安纳金确实一直对自己从来没有见过欧比旺的任何一寸皮肤而感到奇怪。无论什么时候他都用一层层厚重的袍子遮住自己的身体，就算天气热得受不了，就算他的衣服弄湿了，就算他们两人单独呆在公寓里，就连睡觉的时候都是这样。安纳金一天二十四小时都和他的师父待在一起，但从来没有见过他洗澡，或者换衣服，甚至连袖子都不曾卷上去过。有时候安纳金注意到这点就会质问他的师父，而欧比旺永远都能完美地避开回答，把他的注意力引到别的事情上去。

又一年过去了，银河系的局势变得越来越紧张。安纳金很快就能成为武士了。当委员会派给安纳金第一个单人任务时，欧比旺心底很不舒服。他说不出这种感觉，混合着焦虑和孤单，以及，害怕失去的感觉。他做了两个深呼吸，好让自己理智一点。安纳金会没事的，这就是个简单的任务：护送阿米达拉议员返回纳布。没有什么好担心的。

他坐下来冥想了好几个小时，把这些情感都放下。他不该被这次分离如此严重地影响。安纳金很快会成为一名绝地武士，进行自己的单人任务，拥有自己的生活。他需要放手。他也有自己的任务要完成——寻找档案里没有踪迹的星球，弄清之前刺杀议员的行动。他慢慢睁开眼睛。是时候出发了。

·

“真是干的漂亮啊！”欧比旺抱怨道。

由于之前安纳金一系列灾难性的行动，现在他们三个被绑在竞技场中央，等待着被巨型猛兽撕成碎片。真棒。而且安纳金到底为什么会在这里？他不是应该在纳布吗？是谁提出这个愚蠢的救援提议的？

“我有种不好的预感。”安纳金说。

在那之后，事情发展电闪雷鸣。阿米达拉议员爬上了绑着自己的那根柱子，绿色的猛兽攻击了欧比旺，安纳金让大家全骑上了红色猛兽的背。毁灭者机器人，战斗机器人，绝地，很多的绝地。然后尤达大师带着克隆人部队前来支援。一切都如此混乱。在追击杜库伯爵的途中，欧比旺不得不大声吼了安纳金让他恢复理智。然后他们站在了西斯面前，肯诺比提醒道：

“我们一起上。”

但还没等他说完指令，安纳金就已经发起了进攻……而且马上就被原力闪电击倒在地无法行动。该死，现在只剩他和杜库了，靠他一个人对战曾经武士团里最强大的绝地之一。杜库说他的能力远在他之上，欧比旺虽然以自信的口气回敬，但心里十分紧张。他曾经与许多强大的敌人对战过，多年前也曾打败过西斯。但每一次战斗都是一次新的挑战，因为你永远不可能知道会发生什么糟糕的事。

光剑对战他发挥得很好。杜库的动作迅速而富有技巧，不过欧比旺熟悉他的路数。但杜库忽然的迅猛一击让欧比旺措手不及，伤到了手臂和腿。他倒在了地上，伤口很疼。他知道自己必须继续战斗，但他做不到。他无法站起来。这将是他的终点了，死在西斯的红色光剑之下。

可安纳金爬了起来继续战斗，欧比旺抓起自己的光剑丢给他的徒弟。他很想起来帮他的徒弟，但他只能躺在地上看着这场决斗，视觉因为疼痛而模糊。他看着安纳金机智的招数，敏捷的防御，不过最主要的还是专注在自己的呼吸上。他需要保持冷静，赶走疼痛。他感到平静，他知道安纳金的光剑技巧很好，不会有问题的。

但忽然间安纳金倒下了，失去了一条手臂。杜库关闭了光剑，肯诺比知道一切都结束了。直到机库里传来尤达的脚步声。

此时这场战斗已经不在他的能力范围内了。尤达和杜库——师父和徒弟。欧比旺能做的只有关注目前他和安纳金的情况。他可以通过链接感受到男孩的痛苦，那种极度的痛苦让欧比旺像往常一样感觉心上空了一个洞。他想为安纳金做点什么，他想抱住安纳金告诉他一切都会好的。他没有办法爬起来抱着他，但他极好的精神聚集力让他能够平静下来安慰男孩。

“闭上眼睛，安纳金，把注意力放到调整呼吸上。”他看着惊慌的男孩努力在照着他的指示做。“不要去想伤口，尽量不要去感受它。”

通过两人共享的链接流露出来的情绪和缓了一些，之前的恐惧转变成了轻度的焦虑，恐慌转变成了忧虑。这并不是最理想的情况，但足够欧比旺松一口气了。他的手从自己的大腿上滑到安纳金的肩膀上，安抚着他。当他听见背后的声音时轻轻闭上了眼睛，抬头看见杜库正用一根柱子砸向他们。

就在这个时候他看见了自己的手。

那一瞬间，欧比旺的脑子完全停止了转动。他的上方有一根巨大的柱子。而他看见了自己的手。他马上就要死了，一切都结束了。此刻他的心脏跳动比平时猛烈十倍。他的手在那里。

当尤达大师把柱子移到了他们身后时，肯诺比并没有感到松了一口气。他吓得魂不守舍。他得把手藏起来。

不能让别人看见他的手。

·

回到共和国的战舰上，安纳金立刻被带到了医疗室。剩下的绝地召开了一次紧急会议讨论刚刚爆发的战争。欧比旺既没有陪安纳金去医疗室，也避开了委员会会议，他找了一个空房间，锁上了门，发着呆，试着让自己冷静下来。他的身体在颤抖，心跳不齐。他很想看看自己的手，却又不敢。走进房间后他坐在靠墙的椅子上，做了三次深呼吸，才有勇气把手从袍子里拿出来——那场战斗之后他就一直把手藏在里面。他把手举到面前仔细地观察着。

欧比旺从未想过如果一个人的灵魂伴侣受的伤极其严重，到了断肢的地步，会怎么样。

他的整只手都变成了深紫色，明暗相间的紫色一直延伸到手臂上接近手肘的地方——也就是安纳金手臂被斩断的位置，精准得如同手术刀。这些紫色印记的边缘利落地成一条直线，正如同光剑形成的伤口一样。紫色之上是缠绕着的粉色和红色玫瑰花枝，有些很大，有些很小，欧比旺可以看出这些枝蔓全都延着手掌和血管向上，而它们消失的地方，就是自己的心脏。

它们很美。

有点吓人，但确实很美。

他在房间里呆了一个多小时，观察着这些新的印记，记住每一朵花、每一条花枝的样子。他轻轻地亲吻着自己的手背，感受着涌入心房的温暖，那种平静的感觉。他与安纳金的灵魂伴侣链接从未像现在这样强。

他想到先前的画面：男孩痛苦地靠在他的膝盖上，需要立刻得到治疗。他需要去看看安纳金，他需要确定他没事。

在去的路上欧比旺让克隆人给了他一双手套。从那天起，没有人再见过肯诺比脱下手套的样子。

·

当自己第一次从纯粹的性的角度看安纳金的那一刻欧比旺记得很清楚。正如预料之中无可避免，欲望混杂着羞耻。

那时安纳金刚剪去学徒辫几个月，自从战争爆发，他们俩就不断被共同派往执行各种任务。在安纳金获得武士称号，有了自己的部队后，他们两人的部队自然而然经常进行合作。永远在战场上肩并肩战斗的安纳金和欧比旺成为了全银河系的传奇。

通常在一整天的战斗后他们都会一起放松一下，吃个晚饭，相互用言语和肢体鼓励一下彼此。欧比旺很喜欢这些时刻，当他安慰着安纳金，看着他向疲倦屈服在自己的肩膀上睡着的时候，他感觉心里如此温暖。或者有时他们走在一起，两人的手随意地牵着，谈论着以前那段平静的日子，那时候他们不用担忧哪天会失去对方。在难熬的战争期间，这些时刻是欧比旺最为珍贵的时刻。

那天欧比旺到达指挥中心时发现科迪正在向一个浑身湿透的安纳金作报告。科迪结束报告退了出去，欧比旺看着自己曾经的徒弟，他似乎十分恼怒。

“不要像这样看着我！”他抱怨着，“我不小心掉进河里了。不要再笑我了。”

欧比旺听到这个真的笑出声来了。

“我不笑了，我也什么都不说了。”欧比旺躺在角落的沙发上，脸上依旧挂着笑容看着安纳金。

“我恨死这些湿衣服了。”

安纳金开始脱掉滴着水的袍子，欧比旺坐在沙发上安静地看着。见到不穿衣服的安纳金并不是件稀奇事，也许欧比旺只是从这一天开始忽然注意到了而已。

他发现安纳金已经长得如此健壮了，当他弯腰把袍子放到地上时，他的躯体展现出一种如此具有性吸引力的线条。他的面部轮廓开始变得锐利而有力量感。几滴水从他的鼻尖滑落到地上。欧比旺想象着如果那是汗水，安纳金赤裸的身体覆盖着薄汗，弯下腰来，在他耳边轻轻落下一个吻，使他全身颤抖。

“师父，你太棒了。”他会在自己耳边低语，双手在自己身上游走，摩擦着自己的乳头，让自己发出呻吟。

欧比旺几乎要随着自己幻想中的场景一起发出呻吟了。他颤抖着，不是因为快感，而是因为恐慌。

自己在想些什么？

原力啊，他不该以这种方式想象任何一个人，而这个人是安纳金就更加糟糕了。他迅速起身，引起了安纳金的注意。

“师父？”

“我要去睡觉了。”

他头也不回赶紧走了出去。

“不一起吃晚饭了吗？”

“抱歉！”欧比旺的声音从房间外传进来，“我头疼。明天见。”

·

从那天起，欧比旺如此频繁地对自己曾经的徒弟产生这种罪恶的想法，频率高到让他耻于承认。

这很让人苦恼，一方面他希望不要再产生这样的念头，一方面他又很喜欢这些在他脑海里的画面。他喜欢看着幻想中的安纳金抱着他的腰一路亲吻到他的胸膛，他的双手意外地滑到自己的大腿内侧令他颤抖不已，或者，看着安纳金慢慢用手指打开他，在他耳边低声说着下流的言语，他将如何凶狠地操干欧比旺把他操得如何爽。

第一次的时候他被自己的想法吓到了，不过后来他就逐渐习惯了。大多数时候他会坐下来冥想，把欲望和失落释放到原力之中。有时候他懒得做出抵抗，就任凭这些幻想带走自己的思绪。有时候他在潮湿火辣的梦里醒来（青春期过后他就没再做过这样的梦），然后把手滑进了内裤里，在自慰的时候继续想象着那场梦境，直到自己高潮。然后起床，收拾干净，没人会发现这些。所以又有什么关系呢？

这样的情况持续了几个月。

·

他们赢得了这场战役，分裂势力开始撤退，他们的指挥舰也早已消失在超空间里。但欧比旺心里还是有种不好的预感，他看着周围，观察着克隆军队，似乎没有什么不正常。但是有什么不对，这里差了点什么。

安纳金。

安纳金呢？

他的心一下子焦灼起来，安纳金之前在和阿萨吉·文崔斯对打。是有什么事发生了吗？欧比旺在战场上失去了他的踪迹，这不是他第一次从链接里感觉到他的徒弟出了事情，第一次是他被艾拉的光剑烧伤，这么多年来每次安纳金受伤他的心都会忽然变得沉重。安纳金此时应该在这里，和雷克斯一起处理战场。他为什么不在？欧比旺抓住雷克斯的肩膀，用力有点过猛，焦急的程度超过了他本该的担心。

雷克斯转过来，他惊讶地看着欧比旺。

“指挥官，安纳金呢？”

雷克斯的那种奇怪目光并没有改变。

“指挥官！”欧比旺喊道。

雷克斯回过神来，不过依旧瞪大眼睛看着他。

“长官！天行者将军受伤了，他们带他回指挥舰去了。我不知道具体情况，不过他失去了意识，还流了很多血。”

该死，真的有不好的事情发生了。他立刻向运输船走去，他需要现在立刻回到船上去。

“长官，你的脸……”他听见雷克斯在身后说着什么，但那个现在已经不重要了。

他和一队克隆人一起坐上了第一艘运输船，一路上克隆人都奇怪地保持着沉默，但他们带着头盔，欧比旺无法看见他们的表情。不过这些现在也不重要，他脑子里只有安纳金。他需要赶快见到他，确认他没事。他们到达指挥舰花的时间越长，欧比旺脑子里的设想就越糟糕。他不断设想着和文崔斯的战斗会出些什么差错，所有安纳金可能受到的致命伤。他失去了意识，流了很多血。他不得不闭上自己的眼睛深呼吸，让自己不要完全失去理智。

当他们终于回到歼星舰上时，欧比旺直接跑向了医疗室，一路上引来了许多好奇的目光。在医疗中心他找到了一个正在做测试的机器人。

“安纳金在哪里？”欧比旺跑得气喘吁吁。

机器人看了他几秒钟然后说：

“长官，我该提醒你你的脸上……”

“安纳金在哪里？！”他大声问道。

“天行者将军在八号房间。”

他立刻向走廊跑去，留下机器人仍在他身后说着些什么。八号房间。他打开了门，安纳金在里面，醒着，坐在床上查看着全息影像。他的手臂和额头上缠着一些绷带，看起来没有什么大碍。

“感谢原力。”他小声说道，闭上眼睛长舒一口气，走进了房间。“他们还告诉我你的情况很糟糕，失去了意识，幸好没有那么糟糕。”

他睁开眼睛，发现安纳金以一种震惊的表情看着他。怎么了？发生什么了？他盯着安纳金。

“为什么每个人都用这种眼神看着我？”他疑惑地小声问道。

“师父…你…”

安纳金的手停在半空中，仿佛不知道该怎么办一样。他的目光一直停留在欧比旺脸上。等他的手终于移动了的时候，他摸上了自己的脸，指间轻轻抚摸着右眼缠上绷带的地方。他的眉间被划了一道伤口，从额上一直到脸侧，很深，肯定会留下一道……

伤疤。

哦，不。

当欧比旺意识到发生了什么时他的心脏几乎是停止了跳动。他环顾四周发现墙上有一面小镜子，他走过去看着镜子里的自己，上面出现了。

在他右眼上的玫瑰花枝，从额上一直到脸侧。

他怔在那里，看着自己。他听见安纳金说着些什么但他听不清。他的手在抖，镜子摔在脚边碎成了碎片。

安纳金知道了。

每个人都知道了。

恐惧淹没了他。他得离开，他得藏起来。

于是他这么做了。

·

欧比旺已经把自己锁在公寓里几个小时了，他现在冷静放松了下来。通过长时间的冥想之后他得出了一个算是有点慰藉的结论：现在一切都已经脱离他的掌控了。长久以来他都一直在控制着整件事，而如今他所能做的就是让一切顺其自然。他无法控制安纳金的想法和行动，他也无法控制委员会对这件事的决定。他所能做的全部就是坐下来看着事情怎样发展。

令他自己都惊讶的是，他并没有感到焦虑。在内心深处他感到……坦然。他努力了这么多年，藏住整件事让他以为自己能够让一切事情永远按照自己的想法发展。如果他告诉自己他不会对安纳金产生禁忌的情感，他就不会。但现在他藏不住了，他无法否认。他一直都知道自己有多爱这个男孩，但他从未承认过，就算对自己也没有。他一直都认为坦白这件事是错的，但如今事情真的发生后，这感觉就像是全宇宙最该做的一件事。

这个想法在他心里涌起一种甜蜜的温暖。

敲门声敲醒了他的梦。

“师父…是我。”安纳金的声音从门的另一边传来。

“进来。”他的脸上露出了小小的笑容。

年轻人站在门边，小心打量着周围，想给欧比旺一点空间。他看着自己的师父平静地靠着墙坐在床边，完全没有几个小时之前慌忙逃离医疗室的样子。

“你还好吗？你吓到我了。”安纳金小心地问道。

“我没事，之前抱歉了，我慌了。现在没事了。”

“我们能……谈谈吗？”

欧比旺给了他一个温暖的微笑。

“当然。过来坐在这里。”他在床侧留出了一点空间。

安纳金也靠着墙坐在了他身旁。他沉默了几分钟，盯着天花板，看起来正在思考怎么开口。等话说出口，却不可避免地变成了指责。

“你早就知道了。”他小声说。如此明显的事实都不用说出口。

“是的。”欧比旺没有犹豫地回答道。

“从什么时候开始？”

“你十一岁的时候。”

欧比旺从眼角看见安纳金转过来震惊地看着自己，像是有话要说又咽了下去。他做了个深呼吸，吞下自己的骄傲、震惊，以及，凭他对安纳金的了解，还有愤怒和沮丧。他慢慢退回自己的位置，看着天花板。接着又是一段漫长的沉默，然后安纳金开口了。

“我从来没发现。没有一点迹象……不过现在很多事情都说的通了。”

安纳金的左手摸到了欧比旺戴着手套的手。欧比旺放任他在指间缠绕，这种感觉如此温暖舒服。

“我从来没意识到你是在我失去手臂后才开始戴手套的。现在原因很明显了。”他的拇指摩挲着他的师父的手掌。“是什么样子的？”

欧比旺转向他，他们的目光终于相遇了。年长者带着笑容回答道：

“很美。”

他看着安纳金的脸，心跳漏了一拍。

“我能看一看吗？”他问道。

“可以。”

安纳金小心翼翼地拉着手套的无名指脱下了它， 欧比旺熟悉的玫瑰花枝露了出来。安纳金的反应和自己当初一样，他仔细观察着，指尖描绘着花枝，然后忽然间，他拉起欧比旺的手吻了一下。肯诺比看见男孩的脸颊上流下了一滴泪，他抬手把它擦去，安纳金抓住了他的手腕靠了上去。

“我想看看你，师父。”他低声说道。“我想看到每个印记、每一朵花、每一个分支，可以吗，师父？拜托。”

欧比旺点点头，然后慢慢起身开始脱衣服。在安纳金焦急的目光注视下，他慢慢地一层一层地脱下自己的衣服。这种感觉很奇怪，藏了这么多年后又故意在某人面前脱下所有衣服。但当他看着安纳金的眼睛，他是在为安纳金脱衣服，这让他感觉一切都是理所当然的

当安纳金抬起手追随者他肋骨上的花枝时，他没有动，他轻轻闭上眼睛享受着这接触。安纳金脱下了他的裤子，让欧比旺坐上自己的腿。他们就像这样安静地待了几分钟，欧比旺坐在安纳金的腿上，双腿夹着他的腰。安纳金的头靠在他的胸前，指尖胡乱在手臂上沿着花藤游走。

“你是银河系里最美丽的生物。”男孩说道。“我好想永远都把你留在身边。”

如果换一种情况，他会教育安纳金不能有羁绊不能用感情，但此刻他没有。在内心深处他也想让安纳金永远都留在自己身边，余下一生每天都像这样抱着他。他不在意在这堵墙外正硝烟纷飞，也不在意绝地委员会，也不在意绝地信条。除了他们两个人剩下的一切都不重要了。他把自己的手深埋在安纳金柔软的头发里，紧紧抱住他。

“我哪里也不去。”

安纳金抬头看着他的脸，欧比旺的手从他受伤的眉间慢慢滑到头发里。

“你想看我身上的印记吗，师父？”

欧比旺笑了，充满爱意地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“当然，我亲爱的。”

他把欧比旺放倒在床上，开始迅速脱起衣服。年长者忍不住注意到他们之间的差别：他做事永远都是慢慢来，有条不紊，而安纳金总是忙着赶完。他们在每一个方面都是互补的。

现在安纳金和欧比旺一样，只穿着内裤面对面地躺在他身边。肯诺比也如此喜爱安纳金身上的这些印记，用指尖轻轻描摹着。他并不是第一次见到这些印记，之前安纳金经常不怎么穿衣服，但他从来没有机会坐下来慢慢欣赏它们。他发现自己如此喜爱每一个印记，他记得每一个印记留下的时间。他仔细看着安纳金手臂上的深红色花朵，这是他们第一次对战杜库留下的。这是男孩身上最大的印记了。他自己的身上是一道丑陋的伤疤，而在安纳金的身上则是世上最美丽的东西。

他的手从安纳金前臂上滑下，直到握紧安纳金的手。他看着安纳金的脸，发现男孩已经安静地睡着了，发出轻轻的呼吸声。欧比旺笑着在他的男孩额上留下一个吻。

如此美丽。

如此饱含爱意。

他舒服地躺在安纳金的怀里闭上了眼睛，很快就睡着了。

·

第二天早晨先醒的并不是欧比旺。他的头枕在安纳金胸前，手臂紧紧搂着安纳金的腰，睁开眼来发现男孩脸上挂着闪光的笑容正看着他。 

“早上好，师父。”他低声说道，手指抚摸着他的脸颊，滑过欧比旺眉骨上新添的印记。 

年长者并没有回应，他只是闭起眼睛靠上了对方的手。这感觉真好。他不想起床，他也没必要起床——他们要等到抵达科洛桑后才会有正式的任务了，那还有一天半的时间。他们还有时间享受彼此，分享对彼此的爱意，暂时忽视之后要面对的现实——那些在他们的灵魂伴侣链接公布后随之而来的责任和不可避免的后果。 

现在，他所在意的只有安纳金轻轻在他唇边抚摸的手指。 

“师父，我……”他开了口，却又不知怎么说才好。“我想……吻你。” 

欧比旺睁开眼睛看着他，这让安纳金明显变得更紧张了。 

“如果我理解错了的话抱歉，只是……哦，原力啊，那么久以来我一直在想象这个场景而现在……” 

欧比旺靠上去封住了他的嘴。 

有一百道警铃在他的脑中响起，有一百个理由阻止他这么做，但他选择忽视那一切，张开嘴让安纳金的舌头滑进来。 

这是个火辣潮湿的吻。安纳金的亲吻如此凶猛就像他想要把欧比旺整个人吞下去一样，欧比旺喜欢这种感觉。 

当他们移动身体时男孩并没有打断这个吻，等他们终于停下来的时候，安纳金躺在欧比旺身上，欧比旺的两条腿缠在他曾经的徒弟的腰上。他可以感受到安纳金的勃起抵着自己的大腿，而他不能否认自己也已经半硬，他们对彼此的欲望实在太过强烈。安纳金的吻落在他的脖子上，手从他的胸前滑过，下到腹部，惹来他一声长长的呻吟。安纳金调皮的手指玩弄着他的内裤边，当他呼出的热气找到了欧比旺耳下的敏感点时，欧比旺的身体不禁颤抖了，然后露出轻轻的笑。他的手放到了男孩的背上，抚摸着他的卷发。 

“告诉我我能做到什么程度，师父。”他在欧比旺耳边低声说，赢得了更多的颤抖。 

“你想要做到什么程度都可以，亲爱的。”他在安纳金脸颊落下一个轻吻。“如果你想的话你可以操我。” 

现在轮到安纳金呻吟了。他的唇又回到了欧比旺脖子上，狠狠地吮吸着玩弄着乳头。明天可能会留下大片青紫色的痕迹，不过欧比旺已经不在意了。安纳金的手又摸上了他的内裤边，并且迅速地脱掉了它。现在他的阴茎正扫过安纳金的腹部，这让他迅速硬了起来。 

当安纳金的唇离开他的身体时欧比旺睁开了眼睛，发现男孩正坐在他两腿间看着自己。他之前以为这种情况——被看着，被观察着，被欣赏着——会很尴尬，但安纳金看着他的那种方式……眼里包含着许多的赞赏，许多的爱意。这驱走了他的羞耻感，让他想要展示更多，给予更多。他无意识地把腿张得更开了，磨蹭着安纳金的身体，寻求更多的接触。他的手从安纳金的腹部往下扫过，勾住他的内裤边把它脱了下来。 

安纳金完全理解了欧比旺的请求迅速摆脱了自己身上最后一点衣物。他靠上前去，把欧比旺的膝盖拉到自己胸前。他们的勃起互相摩擦着，引起了两个人的呻吟。安纳金迅速而又用力地亲吻着他。然后又移开说道： 

“抱歉，师父。”他在对方的膝盖上留下一个吻，让欧比旺颤抖。“我们不能在这里做，没有润滑液和安全套。”他的手滑到欧比旺的大腿内侧，赢来了一声呻吟。“不过我会让你很爽的，我保证。” 

他的手在欧比旺胸前探索着，揉捏他的乳头，抚摸着他的身侧，他的腹部，手一直往下到了他的腹股沟，又避开他的阴茎。安纳金慢慢地探索着欧比旺地身体直到他开始感到沮丧。 

“你能翻个身吗？”男孩问道。欧比旺在照做之前花了一秒钟在脑中猜想安纳金要做什么。“你信任我的，对吧？” 

他当然信任安纳金。现在他是整个宇宙里他最信任的人。他只是感到好奇而已。他翻过身腹部朝下，把控制权完全交给了安纳金。 

安纳金开始按摩他的背部。在享受到之前你不会知道自己有多需要它，欧比旺感觉自己背上所有紧绷都在安纳金富有技巧的手指下流走了。他放松着自己的肩膀、上半背、下半背……不久男孩的嘴唇也随着手指一起落下来，一路吮吸到背的下半部分。 

当安纳金来到他屁股的时候，他就知道了对方要做什么。所以当安纳金的舌头舔上那里时他并没有被吓到，反而放松下来嘴里滑出了一声懒懒的呻吟。这种感觉很好。男孩的舌头越是深入，他便越是想要，想要更多，更深，更重。这种快感让人上瘾。他意识到自己正在空气里晃动着屁股，紧贴着安纳金的脸。 

安纳金变换着一边舔弄一边在他的臀瓣上轻咬，有时舌头突破肌肉环一直深入到里面。这让安纳金感觉无与伦比，不断摆弄着。男孩离开了身，但手依旧放在欧比旺的屁股上。欧比旺感觉自己如此暴露在目光之下，不过他并不感到羞耻，他的屁股在空气中高高耸立着，小穴湿得淌水。他抬头看见安纳金蓝色的眼睛里染上黑色的欲望，危险的眼神让人感觉紧张。 

“你知道自己现在看起来有多漂亮吗？”安纳金问道。 

欧比旺只是笑了笑，感受着男孩的手在自己身上的肌肉上游走。一只手指轻轻扫过他的后穴然后探了进去，他的身体如此放松手指几乎没有受到任何阻碍就轻松地滑了进去，欧比旺感觉很好。一根手指当然不够，不过还是比舌头的刺激更多。安纳金的手指在他身体里抽插着，让他的师父发出愉悦的哼声。 

“感觉很好，亲爱的。”欧比旺轻声说道。 

男孩又加入了一根手指，欧比旺呻吟得更大声了。安纳金覆上年长者的身体，一路吻到脖子旁，找到了欧比旺耳后的敏感点。 

安纳金一边用手指玩弄着他的小穴，一边在穴口蹭着自己的阴茎，欧比旺整个后背都被男孩火热的身躯覆盖着，在他颤抖的身体上留下吻痕。很快欧比旺就感觉自己的欲望无法靠这点得到满足，不过安纳金转而便找到了那一点。他体内那个甜蜜的地方，让他被快感洗刷到浑身颤抖的地方。加重的呻吟让安纳金明白自己该找哪里了。 

他一下一下不断地撞击着欧比旺的身体，欧比旺一下子就高潮了，他的阴茎甚至都还没被碰过。他的身体不住地痉挛着，只有靠安纳金放在他屁股上的两只手支撑着自己。当高潮的快感过去后，欧比旺感觉自己就像要融化在床上一样满足。他转过去看见安纳金脸上挂着微笑，慢慢爬到他身上在脸上留下一吻。 

“你真是太辣了。”他低声说道。 

他们的双唇再次相碰，欧比旺慢慢享受着这个亲吻。他的手在安纳金的身体上四处游走，感受着他的肌肉。摸到男孩的下体时握住了它，让安纳金被迫中止这个吻而吐出呻吟。 

欧比旺的手开始规律地动了起来，安纳金本想继续之前的亲吻，但下身的快感太过让他分心了。他不断亲吻着自己的师父，不过总是被忍不住的呻吟所打断。欧比旺轻轻笑了，把男孩推到自己身上坐着。 

安纳金闭着眼仰着头，完全迷失在快感之中。他正坐在自己师父下腹部，欧比旺的身体就在他的两腿之间，欧比旺的脸正对着他挺立坚硬的勃起。年长者正用右手，那只布满了玫瑰花枝的手帮他手淫，安纳金苍白的皮肤和他手上的深紫色形成了鲜明的对照。很美。很色情。 

他的左手抚摸着男孩身上的肌肉，滑到腹部时对方的呻吟声更大了。在短暂地照顾了一下安纳金的乳头后，他的手往肋骨滑下来放到了安纳金的腿上，那里有一个印记——之前杜库的光剑在他腿上留下的伤。 

“师父，我…我快要到了。” 

欧比旺听到后加快了手上的速度，安纳金紧紧抓着他的肩膀，在他胸前高潮了。他放开安纳金的阴茎，两手放在了安纳金的腰上，看着男孩享受着高潮的余韵，缓缓回到现实中来。 

安纳金睁开眼睛，脸上挂着笑容，欧比旺也不禁笑了起来。他们四肢缠绕着躺在床上，安静地躺着，给予彼此爱抚，交换亲吻，享受这一时刻。 

“如果一周以前有人告诉我我将会和自己的灵魂伴侣一起享受这样的时刻，我肯定会说他疯了。”安纳金说道。 

“我也是。”欧比旺小声回答，“就算是我知道你就是我的灵魂伴侣。而且，尤其是因为我知道你是我的灵魂伴侣。” 

他选择了坦诚，即使他想过也许这些话会伤到安纳金。他睁开眼本想着男孩的眼里可能会露出一点难过的样子，但事实上并没有。安纳金的眼里只有爱意和喜悦。 

“不管你需要多长时间来接受这件事，只要……我很高兴我的灵魂伴侣是你。”他在欧比旺的鼻子上落下一个小小的吻。“我之前从来没有想到过真是太蠢了，这让一切都说得通了。” 

安纳金的手再次覆上了欧比旺额上的那个新的印记。 

“你知道委员会肯定会发现这件事的对吧？”欧比旺说道。 

“去他们的。”男孩生气的说道。“我不在意他们的那些规矩或者信条。你要留在我身边。如果不得已的话我会和整个委员会对着干。” 

欧比旺没有说话。他刚刚说的那些似乎忽然打击到了安纳金。 

“对不起。”安纳金小声说，“你现在是不是又要用那堆禁止依恋的东西来教导我？” 

“不。”欧比旺立刻回答道。“现在不会。事实上，也许以后也永远不会了。” 

安纳金睁大眼睛惊讶地看着他，几次张开口想要说些什么又咽了回去。 

“你这么说是什么意思？”最后他问道。 

欧比旺花了一点时间思索了一下。 

“我也不知道。以后就知道了。现在我只想洗个澡。你要一起吗？” 

“当然，师父。你到哪里我都要和你一起。” 

欧比旺轻轻的笑了。 

“这倒不用。现在我只是需要你来帮我洗一下背。”


End file.
